Report After Resident Evil 4
by Manya91
Summary: this is the report AFTER resident evil 4. not like my other one, that was made before RE4


START A/N _  
a little note before you guys start reading it : if you guys are interested ill maybe write something thatll come after this. but lately i only write at work, and when we arent very busy : so lemme know if you are interested.  
_END A/N

Report of: Leon S. Kennedy

Special Agent.

Concerning Ashley's kidnapping - Gannado experience

We have found out that Raymond Salazar was behind this after all. But Saddler is however the creator of this plan. He manipulated Salazar into doing what he thought was in the name of his religion. This was not the case.

Saddler wanted to use the Las Plagas for his own benefits. He wanted to be the greatest.

And introduce the power of the Plagas to the world. In order to do so, he figured he needed the Presidents Daughter.

He was fortunate that a American wanted to help him. Even though he had a ulterior motive. He was Jack Krauser, currently working for Albert Wesker. Former captain of a special forces, better known as S.T.A.R.S. Krauser infiltrated the Los Illuminados. But he never got fully trusted by Saddler.

Krauser tried to stop me from getting the sample of the Plagas. So he could steal it himself and give it to Wesker. But he didn't count on the fact that I know him. I know his moves.

Hell, he even uses my own moves. We used to work together. But even with the Plaga in his body, I could still predict him. It was hard, but it had to be done. He had to be stopped.

Before I had to kill him he told me that he was the one who kidnapped Ashley. So he could try to gain Saddlers trust. But Saddler doesn't trust any American. He knew from the start that he was working for someone. The only reason why he kept Krauser was to find out for who he was working. And perhaps he was good enough to get rid of me. But he wasn't.

The infection in the village was not planned. There were men digging the plaga up. Because, at that point, the plaga was fossilised. But due to the working there, little particles of dust got inhaled by the workers. At first nothing happened. But after a while reports came in about men killing their family. Men whom no one ever thought they could even hurt a single fly. They had fire red eyes and have been mumbling incoherent words throughout the day. The local police found a lead to the mines, so they investigated it there. The investigation lasted 4 days, until no policeman ever showed up again. They were either killed by the infected, or became infected themselves. Soon the whole village was infected. And under command of Saddler with his insane thoughts. Those poor bastards never saw it coming. How they would turn into controlled killing monsters. Or how people would turn into test subjects. How horrendous those tests would be.

Regenerators, can grow a limb in less then four seconds. But still be able to feel the pain of the wounds inflicted on them.

Regenerators with a very painful twist, able to grow iron spikes out of their body. I cant imagine how painful that'll be. I hope that they are at least fortunate enough that they don't feel it. But knowing what I know. I doubt that they are lucky enough.

I have been in trouble a few times, only because I got surprised seeing the strength of those things. But I've always managed to get out alive, sometimes with a little help. There was a female intruder alert. A intruder I happened to know. I have met her during the Raccoon City incident. She was also after the sample of the plaga. Saying she was working with Wesker, but, just like Krauser, she had a ulterior motive.

She needed the sample for the company she was working for. She is a double agent, posing to be working for the Umbrella Company. When instead she is working for a uprising company named Tricell. Her name, Ada Wong.

I owe her for saving my ass. But I'll never forgive her. If I wouldn't have given her the sample it'll be vanished now, probably be sent in the world without anyone knowing. I couldn't let that happen. SO I gave it to her. At least that way I can get my hands on it again.

They threatened to fire me if I didn't tell them where the sample is. I think that they might think I'm a traitor. But I'm nothing like Krauser. I'm no Ada Wong. I am Leon S. Kennedy hired to protect the president and his family. I could never ever betray my country.

If I do get fired here, I've heard much about Chris' new job. He joined them right after I got asked for this job. Otherwise I would've joined him and accompanied his journey. Even if its only to be with Claire. I wonder how she is doing.

Anyway, Saddler has been defeated. With help from Ada. So the threat has disappeared. For now. I just hope I'll keep my job.

_Leon S. Kennedy_

_Special Agent_


End file.
